gtacfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil:PlayerH/@comment-24252002-20180917145948/@comment-25334894-20180921153347
As you probably know, the last edition of the Nintendo Direct announced the next AC game for 2019. With this occasion, ACW France thought of organizing a contest based on creating new, fanmade villagers that candidates would like to see in the next game. However, we've decided to grow some ambition, so that we could submit the winning proposals straight to Nintendo, and the winners may see their character appear in the new installment, as Pietro, Penelope, Merengue and Lucha did in New Leaf. That's why we've decided to make it an interational Animal Crossing event, in order to get the largest amount of proposals and be more likely to reach Nintendo. We've contacted the different Animal Crossing wikis and our French partners to promote the contest. We may also try to get to French-speaking Youtube videasts that could help with promoting the initiative. Submitting the proposals would be done using a dedicated email adress, presenting the proposals on a yet-to-be-defined website, and public voting would take place on a Doodle. Winning proposals would then be transmitted to Nintedo via Twitter or other means of communication. Il you find the idea interesting, all we ask you to do is promoting this contest with the following rules : *Unlimited proposals by candidate, but no more that two proposals of a same candidate can win. *3 to 7 winners via public vote (to be decided according to the overall number of proposals) *2 to 3 winners via jury decision (to be decided according to the overall number of proposals) *Many types of creations accepted (hand-drawn, photomontage, with a graphics tablet, 3D models, cuttings, play-doh, homemade figurines, …). *No pixel-art. *Resolution of the image must be 500*850px tops, except for new species (see below). *Must be in color (in case of black and white character, please specify it) *.png and .jpg formats only. *.gif can be accepted if they're animated and show the character in different angles. *If multiple proposals : one character per image, except new species (see below). About the character itself: *No adult-only references, no references to other brands than Nintedo. *No obscene, gory proposals. *No hateful, sterotypical or discriminating proposals. *No writings on the characters themselves. *No characters from a special-character-only species. *Must be fully visible on a single image. *Gender and name in the candidate's own language must be added (personnality is optionnal – no fanmade personnalities) If a new species is created : *Name of the species must be precised *No fictional species, no humans, spiders, insects, worms... *Different members of a same species are to be presented on a single image that can be over 500*850px. *At least a male and a female representative. *If several proposals of a same new species totalize enough points to win together, they'll be reunited and counted as a single winning proposal. If you wish so, in order to simplify your work, we could write a common message of announcement then translate it and sent it to you. Then you only have to modify it to fit the editorial line of the Wiki if necessary, post it and pin it. If you agree to promote this contest, this message will be sent to you in the following days. The announcements about the contest (end of the proposals' submission, opening and closing of the voting period, ...) would follow the same system of a standard message that you could edit. Regarding the jury: If the number of proposals allows it, we'd like the idea of a special jury to highlight proposals that stand out for their aesthetics or their originality, but were not deemed successful by public voting. This jury would be composed of at least six members, all from the Wikia community: *Two French-speaking members. *Two English-speaking members (should the English AC Wiki agree). *Two Spanish-speaking members (should the Spanish AC Wiki agree). If this proposal sounds right to you, we will ask you to submit potential jurors. Role of the jury: After public votes are closed, the jurors must individually mark out of 20 each of the remaining proposals according to the following scale: *Eight points on originality. *Eight points on aesthetics. *Four on the general appreciation. Aditionnaly, each juror will have to define his “favourites”, that is to say 3 proposals that he/she has particularly appreciated. The average juror's score for each villager will be calculated and increased by one point per “favourite” received. Villagers with the best average will therefore be considered winners in the same way than those chosen by the public were.